Monster Buster School
by Samantha1105
Summary: Robin, the angel from the planet Angelica is here to stay. But now the MBC has a new problem, they have to find a practically invisible alien and save Robin's planet from a war thats harming her planet! Chris/Robin. Please Read and Review! Ask me Q's!
1. A New Begining Chapter 1

(Continuation to 'It all started with a planet called Angelica'.)

-Cathy's House-

Robin woke up the next day and forgot that she was staying at Cathy's from now on. She felt like she was dreaming.  
She got up and ran over to Cathy's bed.

"Are you awake?," Robin whispered in Cathy's ear. Cathy groaned and turned on her other side.

"Cathy-Wathy," Robin whispered poking Cathy. Suddenly, Cathy's arms flung up and touched the top of Robin's head.

"ZINGA!," Cathy shouted,"TODAY IS YOUR FIRST REAL DAY OF EARTH SCHOOL!"  
Cathy jumped up out of bed and dragged Robin downstairs to the dining room. Robin screamed.

"CATHY BE CAREFUL!," she shouted. Her feet dragged on the floor. Then, Robin had a plan. She floated and took Cathy in the air with her.  
Cathy smiled and cheered.

"This is fun!," Cathy said to Robin. She placed her down in a chair. Robin got seated in a chair too.

"What's for breakfast?," Robin asked. Cathy shrugged her shoulders.  
"Whatever grandpa finds in the garden.," she replied. Robin didn't like the sound of that but decided she would wait to see what was going to be served. Mr. Smith suddenly appeared into the dining room with a plate covered by a lid.

"Good morning Earthlings," Mr. Smith greeted. The girls smiled. "Who's ready for breakfast?" Robin smiled. Mr. Smith set the plate down on the table and removed the lid. Robin gasped. A waffel was covered in a green and purple gooey substance with small brown spots at the top. Cathy grabbed a spoon and took a bite.

"Mmm," she said,"This is really good! Try some Robin."  
Robin's eyes turned navy blue. That meant she was nervouse, but she trusted Cathy. They had a sisterly grabbed a spoon and let the goo dribble over it. Then she slowly took a sip of the liquid. Mr. Smith and Cathy watched for her reaction.

"This is....sorta good," Robin said going for another spoon full.

"It's an old Rhapsodian recipe," Mr. Smith bragged. He left the dining room and allowed the girls to finish breakfast.

"We have to hurry up," Cathy said with her mouth full,"The guys will be over in a few to walk to school." Robin smiled.

"Sounds exciting," Robin replied going for the plate. Cathy smiled. She liked to think of Robin as the sister she had never had. Robin did too.

_8:45 am

"Hey guys," Sam said at the front door,"Are you ready to go?" Cathy smiled.

"In a minute, Robin isn't ready yet," Cathy replied. Danny quickly took off his backpack and took out a tube of hair gel and a comb. Then he grabbed Chris and sat him on Cathy's living room couch.

"Ahh, wha-, what are you doing!," Chris yelled. Danny slapped a handfull of gel in Chris' hair.

"Trying to make you look less like a nerd," Danny replied rubbing it in. Then he started combing.

"Ouch!," Chris shouted,"That hurts. What are you doing!?!"

"Your right," Danny said,"Maybe I shouldn't have added so much gel." Chris gasped. He ran to the kitchen and dunked his head into the sink. Just then,  
Robin made her way down the stairs.

"Who's ready to head to their first day of school!," Robin asked.

"Hey Robin," Sam said hugging her cousin. Danny ran to the kitchen to help Chris rinse his hair out. Robin trailed behind him.

"This won't go well," Sam giggled to Cathy. The walked to the kitchen beside Robin. Robin peeked around the corner of the hallway and looked into the kitchen.

"AHHH!," Chris shouted,"THE WATER IS TOO COLD!" Robin giggled. Danny and Chris gasped. Chris' head shot out of the sink and water spashed on Robin.  
Robin looked at how soaked Chris' hair and clothes were and began to laugh.

"OH!," Chris shreaked,"I'm sooo sorry."

"It's okay, it's only a little water," Robin smiled."Now let's get to school befoe we're late." The kids grabbed their bags from the living room and headed out the door.

*  
-SingleTown Middle School-

"I've gotta get to class," Sam ran,"See you guys at lunch!"

"Yeah same here," Danny said dragging Cathy away.

"Bye Robin!," Cathy called

Chris walked Robin to Principal Rollin's room to sign her in.

"Welcome aboard solider..I mean STUDENT!," Principal Rollins shouted giving Robin a slap on her back. Robin felt like she was pushed forward.

"Uh..thanks," Robin replied. She walked out of the office looking at her schedule.  
"What is science?," she asked Chris.

"Oh,room 212. It's one of my favorite classes!," Chris replied,"We have the same schedule so I'll show you were all your classes are!" Chris walked Robin to class. On his way there, he ran into Jeremey.

"HEY THERE BUDDY!," Jeremey shouted from down the hall."I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Chris' face turned red.

"I'm Robin," she said shaking his hand. She started to glow. She was really excited.

"WOW!,"Jeremey shreaked,"A girl is really making physical contact with me on purpose! And she's glowing!"

"Uh, we gotta go," Chris said pushing Robin down the hall."We're late for class."

"It was nice to meet you!," Robin called back to Jeremey. Jeremey stood in the middle of the hall with his mouth open.

Chris pushed Robin under the stairwell.

"You've gotta control your glowing," he said,"You can't go to class like this." Robin smiled. Chris was confused.

"I like it when it's just us," Robin smiled."And we're right next to our class." Chris read the door next to the stairs. It read "Science 212".;  
Robin kissed Chris on the cheek and walked into the classroom. Chris followed her touching the spot where he was kissed while he walked. 


	2. Science 212 Chapter 2

-Science 212, SingleTown Middle School-

Robin walked into the classroom and her mouth fell open. So did Mr. Fusser's.

"Wow," Robin whispered to herself,"A real Earth classroom." Mr. Fusser placed his hand on Robin's arm. She jumped.

"Welcome to Science," Mr. Fusser said."My name is Mr. Fusser and i'm your new science teacher. And your name is?"

"Robin, Robin Withermann," Robin replied.

"Well welcome Ms. Withermann, please have a seat next to Wendy over there." Robin looked around the room and noticed that the only seat avaliable was next to a skinny, tanned girl with golden blond hair. She guessed that was Wendy. She walked over to her seat and sat down. Wendy turned her attention to Robin.

"Like, I don't care who you are like, just don't get my new outfit dirty," She said with a roll of her eyes. Robin tried rolling her eyes too but it was a skill she thought Wendy only obtained. She was good at it!

"Uh...okay," Robin said.

"Uh, like whatever," Wendy replied. She turned her attention back to Mr. Fusser. Robin did the same.

"Okay class," Mr. Fusser started,"Today we'll talk more about last week's lesson,'Space and what's out there'."

Robin was surprised. She was going to pass this class for sure!

"Can anybody name the furthest planet from the 7th moon of Jupiter?," Mr. Fusser asked. Robin knew the answer, it was her own planet! She raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Withermann," Mr. Fusser picked.

"The answer is planet Angelica!," Robin answered.

"Oh great," Mark shouted,"Another dork!" The class laughed. Chris gasped.

"SHE ISN'T A DORK!," Chris shouted standing up.

"Like look!," Wendy added,"Her little boyfriend is like, trying to stand up for her!" The class laughed louder. Chris slowly sat back down.

"Back to the lesson," Mr. Fusser ordered.

*  
-The Cafeteria, SingleTown Middle School-

"I heard what happened in class today," Sam said to Chris.

"Yeah dude, what were you thinking," Danny chuckled.

"Mark just made me really angry, thats all," Chris explained.

"Now you feel my pain," Danny said. Cathy threw a plastic fork at him. Just then, a sudden burst of laughter filled the room. Robin walked through the double doors of the lunchroom with a whole class laughing at her.

"Where's your boyfriend?," Mark asked.

"If by boyfriend you mean Christopher, then he's sitting over there," Robin replied. The teens laughed louder.

"Did she just like, call him Christopher?," Wendy laughed. Cathy and Sam ran over to Robin.

"STOP LAUGHING AT HER!," Sam shouted at Wendy. Wendy rolled her eyes and sat with her friends. Sam lead Robin to the lunch line.

"Okay Robin," Sam said,"This is Earth food. Pick whatever you want to eat."

"Oooo," Robin smiled picking up a piece of chocolate cake,"This looks good!"

"Stay way from the chocolate cake," Cathy warned Robin. Robin quickly put the plate down.

"I hope Wendy eats it," Robin commented. The girls laughed.

"This is only the begining of the year," Sam replied. 


	3. Something's Slimy! Chapter 3

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"Today was soo great!," Robin said sitting on the couch of the clubhouse.

"I bet you had fun," Sam replied."How was your first class?"

"It was fun but I don't think many people know about planet Angelica," Robin said shaking her head,

"It only gets worse!," Cathy added. Robin didn't know what that met but she decided to ignore Cathy's comment. Suddenly, the alarm went off in the clubhouse and a red light flashed on and off. Danny and Chris ran into the clubhouse.

"LET'S BUST 'EM!," Sam shouted. The kids ran into the vehical portals. Mr. Smith had made Robin her own ship when she first joined the club. So she didn't have to share with Cathy anymore.

"Were's the slime guy?," Danny asked over their holographic screens.

"He's near the town square," Chris replied. Robin smiled. On Chris' screen, her face appeared.

"LET'S GET 'EM!," she ordered. She came up with her own catch phrase, even though it sounded alot like Sam's, she didn't mind.

"Right behind you," Chris' replied to Robin.

*

-Town Square, SingleTown-

The team hopped out of the sewers and scanned the area.

"There has been some major alien activity here," Chris confirmed.

"But I don't see anything," Danny replied,"Are you sure something was here?"

"Positive," Chris said. Cathy looked around.

"It's soo quiet," she whispered.  
"I know," Sam replied,"Keep your eyes open guys!" Robin gave the floor a closer look. Her eyes started to glow a silver color.

"I think I see something," she announced,"Follow me." The group trailed behind Robin. Each one holding their blasters up getting ready to fire at any minute.  
Robin lead the team into the town's forest.

"Whatcha' lookin at," Danny asked.

"There is some kinda' slimy substance on the ground, the kind snails use to mark were they've been," Robin replied."The use this kind of goo at night so when they want to get back home, the moon shines over the substance making it easier to see. It sorta glows."

"Oh great," Danny said,"Another school lesson." Suddenly, Robin stopped infront of an old house.

"This is where the trail ends," she said.

"The snail must be in this house!," Cathy panicked.

"Stand your guard!," Sam ordered. The team huddled together and kept their blasters up. Sam kicked the door open. The team looked around and saw Jeremey sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Quickly, the team changed out of their gear. Jeremey gasped.

"Hi guys, and Cathy!," Jeremey blushed.

"Uh..what are you doin' here," Danny asked.

"This is my new clubhouse," Jeremy replied. He bumped into the wall and the shelves that hung on the wall fell to the ground.  
"It still needs a little work," he added.

"We can see that!," Cathy commented. Jeremey blushed.

"But when it's done, me and my lady, Cathy, will live here forever!," Jeremey smiled. Cathy stuck out her tounge.

"YUCK!," she shouted,"Can we leave now!?!"

"Not yet,"Sam whispered,"There has to be an alien somewhere."

"Can you give us another scan Chris?," Robin asked. Chris smiled.

"Of course I can," he bragged. He took out his 'A'-Scanner, and being careful not to let Jeremey see it, he scanned the remainder of the house.  
"The scanner can't find anything anymore!," Chris announced.

"That can't be right," Sam replied.

"So I got that history lesson for nothing!," Danny muttered. Cathy bumped him with her elbow. Jeremey walked over.

"Are you gonna stay and help me clean my new clubhouse?," Jeremey asked towards Cathy.

"Uh...sorry but I have to get home and...uh, color my..uh grandpa's nose," Cathy replied pushing the team out of the house."But we'll try to help later!"  
Jeremey twiched. He didn't know why Cathy always had an excuse to get away from him. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Jeremey Flubotnic," Jeremey said,"Can you please come over and bring you cool friends, Cathy still doesn't want to spend time with me and I need more advice. The clubhouse wasn't cool enough." Jeremey continued to talk on the phone.

"Nope, there is not salt anywhere in my clubhouse," Jeremey confirmed,"I remember you told me how allergic you are to salt, don't worry." 


	4. The Investigation Chapter 4

-The Clubhouse,SingleTown-

"That was really strange, we should have found something in there," Chris said checking the main computer for a sorce of where the alien might be.  
Robin walked up to the computer next to Chris.

"I saw a liquid substance and I grabbed a sample," Robin said handing Chris a tube filled with the goo. Chris smiled.

"Good thinking," he said. He put the tube into a small chamber and scanned the tube. "It says that it belongs to a Snezzel alien."

"What the heck is a Snezzel?," Danny asked.

"It's a snail like creature that can morph into a human form.," Chris replied.

"It also says that if you touch this goo, you might turn into a Snezzel alien," Robin added,"You'll go through a few side effects first though."

"So do you think Jeremey was in the middle of the woods?," Sam asked.

"Because he wanted to fix that house to impress me!," Cathy yelled. She swayed her arms in the air. Everyone turned their attention back to the main computer.

"I'll just find the past locations the alien has been and where it is now on the scanner," Chris said rapidly typing. The computer beeped twice.  
"I've found the boggie," Chris announced,"He's been almost everywhere."

"Where is he now?,' Robin asked.

"He's at our school," Chris replied.

"LET'S BUST 'EM.....uh....AGAIN!," Sam shouted. The team laughed and headed to the portals.

*  
-SingleTown Middle School, SingleTown-

The team walked out of their lockers wearing their normal clothes. Chris took out his 'A'-Scanner. Out of nowhere, Mark and his buddies, Roy and Ralph, ran into the hallway were the team was investigating. Chris quickly hid the scanner.

"Hey Danny-Wanny!," Mark said,"Oh, look what I have, a solid gold frizbe that my daddy got for me today."

"Yeah, well I bet I can shread on that thing better that you can and ever will!," Danny replied.

"Is that a challenge?," Mark asked.

"Maybe it is!," Danny replied. Both boys stared at eachother face to face.

"Danny, remember the misson," Sam whispered in Danny's ear. Danny sighed. He started to walk away.

"I knew you were afriad of my super skater skills!," Mark bragged. Danny stopped and growled. Sam walked him away.

"Hey's soo lucky that I have an alien to toast or he would be toast!," Danny muttered.

"We'll Danny, your alien toast seems to be in the lunchroom," Chris announced.

"Let's bust this alien dude!," Danny shouted holding his blaster in the air.

"Yeah, that Snernazzel made me go to Jeremey's clubhouse for nothing!," Cathy added. The team headed into the lunchroom and pointed their blasters forward. But when Robin opened the door, the only person in the lunchroom was Jeremey!

"Okay, this is getting weird," Robin said,"What's going on?" The team hid their blasters before Jeremey turned around.

"Hi guys, and Caaathy!," Jeremey greeted,"What are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question," Chris said.

"Well, my friend Charlie was just here showing me some stuff," Jeremey said. Robin could sence that he wasen't telling the team everything. Her eyes turned yellow. She was curiouse.

"What kind of stuff?," Robin asked. Jeremey's face turned pink.

"That's classified information," he replied getting up from the table he was sitting at."I've gotta go." The team watched him leave the lunchroom.

"Something is strange here," Sam said.

"I know it's like everytime we're about to bust an alien, Jeremey shows up at the scene," Robin said.

"Do you think he has anything to do with the alien?," Cathy asked.

"Maybe," Chris replied.

"Let's just keep our eyes open for anything strange," Sam said. The team split up and searched different parts of the school. 


	5. Jeremey's 'Cool' Friends Chapter 5

-The Main Hallway, SingleTown Middle School-

Robin, Chris and Cathy search the hallway for any traces the alien might have left. Robin's eyes turned navyblue. She was a little nervouse beacuse of how quiet the hallways were. Chris noticed.

"Are you alright?," he whispered to Robin. Robin nodded.

"I'm fine," she answered,"Just a little rassled." Chris took a deep breath and grabbed Robin's hand. Robin gasped and her eyes turned a glowing fushia pink.

"Thank You," she whispered. Cathy heard and looked behind her. She smiled at how red Chris' face was. She decided to keep her comments to herself.

-The Library, SingleTown Middle School-

While Chris, Cathy and Robin searched the other end of the school, Sam and Danny checked the library.

"I don't see a thing," Sam said.

"Yeah, we're pretty much just waisting our time," Danny replied. Sam frowned at Danny.  
"Sorry," he aplogized.

"Just keep your eyes open," Sam said,"We'll find something."

Danny walked over to some of the computers that were in the corner of the library. He took out the 'A'-Scanner that Chris had givin to them to use and scanned the tables. The scanner beeped twice and showed two different finger prints.

"SAM!," Danny called,"I think I just found somethin'!" Sam's eyes widened and she sprinted over to where Danny stood.

"What is it?," she asked.

"I thinks it's some alien fingerprints," Danny replied. Sam quickly opened her V-Com.

"Cath," Sam said,"Meet us in the library, we've found something."

"We're on our way!," Cathy replied eneding the call.

-The Library, SingleTown Middle School-

"What did you guys find?," Chris asked.

"It's some finger prints," Danny replied. Chris took the alien scanner from Danny and walked over to the desk.

"These are the prints from the Snezzel," Chris said.

"That's great," Robin said,"Now we know where the alien has been!"

"Yeah but that's not all," Chris added.

"What do you mean," Cathy asked.

"Jeremey's finger prints have been here too!," Chris comfirmed. The group gasped.

"JEREMEY DOES HAVE SOMTHING TO DO WITH THIS!," Sam yelled.

"I didn't wan to say this but we have to find Jeremey!," Cathy frowned. The team split up once more. 


	6. The Slug and the Relationship Chapter 6

-The Gym, SingleTown Middle School-

Cathy decided to leave Chris and Robin alone because of the little "couple" issue in the hallway. She decided that it would be best to meet Danny and Sam in the Town Square.

"Did you find anything yet?," Robin asked Chris. Chris turned around and smiled. Robin didn't know why but she smiled back anyways. She liked smiling.  
But she asked again anyways.

"Uh..no I didn't," Chris replied,"Did you?" Robin shook her head. Chris took a seat on the bleachers and placed his hands under his chin.

"I don't think we'll find anything," he frowned. Robin took a seat next to him.

"Don't be so glum," she said placing her hand on his arm. Chris looked at her."We'll find something."

Both stared at eachother for a while until Robin senced something, or someone. Her eyes turned silver.

"What's wrong,"Chris asked. Robin stood up.

"I don't know," Robin replied,"I feel like somthing is watching us." The two heard some giggling. Then, great big flashes were seen by the two.

"I know that laugh anywhere, and that camera flash," Chris said,"It's Mark!"

"Huh?," Robin asked,"You mean that kid who was screaming the first time I came here?"

"Yeah,"Chris replied,"That's him." Mark, Roy and Ralph popped up behind the bleachers.

"Wow Mark, look,"Ralph teased,"The geeks are hooking up!" The boys laughed. Robin laughed too, she liked to laugh. The guys stopped.

"Your not supposed to laugh," Mark frowned,"We're teasing you, yoyu have to get angry!" Robin giggled.

"I though you guys looked cute!," she replied.

"We'll you won't be saying that after I show the whole school these pictures of you and Chris," Mark laughed leaving the gym. Chris gasped.

"Oh-no!," he cried,"The school can't see those photos!"

"Why not?," Robin asked,"Don't you sorta like me?"

Chris hesitated to answer. His hand shot up behind his head and he scratched it searching through thoughts. How could he tell Robin the truth without totally throwing up on her shoes or her whole outfit?

"I don't know," Chris replied. Robin's eyes turned light blue. She liked Chris and this really dissapointed her. She could have sworn that Chris liked her back.

"Well, okay," Robin replied,"I guess we should just go home now, there is nothing here anyways." And she lefted the gym.

-The Town Square, SingleTown-

"This is soo boring!," Danny whined,"There is NOTHING out here!" Sam and Cathy ignored the comments Danny made and contiuned searching the town for any clues of alien activity. Suddenly, a tree was knocked over. The team turned around and saw a huge slug, like alien.

"IS IT BORING NOW!?!," Cathy shouted towards Danny.

"WHOA, WHAT IS THAT THING?!?," Danny shouted. The alien was as tall as a street light! It was a bright pink with spots on it's belly. Sam quickly type the information into her V-Com and found out asomething shocking.

"IT'S THE SNEZZLE!," Sam shouted. They kids saw Jeremey exiting the comic book shop right where the Snezel was.

"AHHH!," he shouted,"Lenney! Where are you?" He ran away from the scene.

"Who's Lenney?," Cathy asked to Sam while she blasted.

"I have no idea!," Sam replied. The alien suddenly dissapeared in thin air.

"Where'd that slimey thing go?," Danny asked. The team just stood and looked up with their mouths open in shock.

~The Next Morning, SingleTown Middle School~

When the team got to school the next morning, they heard the sound of a bunch of kids laughing.

"I wonder what's going on?," Danny said. He walked faster into the school and when he entered he saw pictures of Chris and Robin sitting together in the gym with huge hearts that someone added on it for a "love" effect. "Uh-oh", he whispered to himself. But before her could start taking them down, the rest of the group walked into the laughter. Everyone surrounded Chris and Robin, pushing Sam and Cathy out of the way.

Mark waked up to them with one of the pictures in his hand.

"I didn't know you two were DATING!," Mark laughed. The rest of the kids laughed with him. Robin snatched the picture and looked at it.

"Chris," she said,"Did you add the hearts on the computer yesterday? THAT WAS SOO SWEET!"

"Huh," he replied,"I hand nothing to do with this Robin." Robin's eyes glowed bright pink. She didn't listen to one word Chris had to say. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the computer lab. The other's walked to their lockers and got ready for class.

-The Computer Lab, SingleTown Middle School-

Once the two were in the lab, Robin locked the door.

"Chris," Robin said,"You can tell me how you feel."

"What do you mean?," Chris asked. His face slowly turned a deep shade of red.

"I like you too," Robin said smiling,"I was nervouse to tell you cuz I thought that you would think I was weird or something. I don't know how they do these things on Earth."

Chris smiled and held Robin's hand.

"Well, you did a good job telling me," he giggled."I liked you since you first knocked on the clubhouse door. And the way you saved my life a few months ago,  
I don't know what I would have done if that were me."

Robin smiled. Chris smiled back. They both stared at eachother for a while and looked to the ground.

"So...," Robin started.

"Right," Chris replied,"Uh..can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Robin replied.

"Uh..would you maybe wanna, be my..uh-"

"Girlfriend?," Robin asked.

"Yeah, that,"Chris smlied. Robin kissed Chris. Chris kissed her back and took that as a yes. 


	7. Charlie and Lenney Chapter 7

-The Computer Lab, SingleTown Middle School-

Chris and Robin stopped kissing when they heard a bump in the suppiles closet. Chris pulled away. Robin's eyes turned silver.

"Did you hear that?," Chris whispered. Robin didn't answer. She turned and faced the closet and pointed at it. Her scences were too strong for her to move.  
Chris knew this must be serious. He slowly walked towards the closet and opened it. Two boys were standing inside. Everyone screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!," Chris screamed,"AND WHO ARE YOU!!?"

The two boys ran towards the door but Robin put her foot out and tripped them. Suddenly, both boys started to glow.

"What's going on?,"Robin said huddling next to Chris.

"I don't know,"he whispered. The boys transformed into Snezzel aliens. Robin opened her V-Com.

"Samantha!," Robin called,"Computer Lab, NOW!"

"I'M COMING COUSIN!," Sam replied. Robin closed her V-Com and turned her attention back to the situation. The aliens walked up to the childeren. Chris and Robin transformed into their gear. Robin's turned out to be a skirt and top outfit. Better than the dress she wore last time!

"LET'S GET 'EM!," she shouted. Chris blaster while Robin fired with her hands. But the alien's weren't effected by it at all.

"Nothing's working!,"Chris yelled. Robin's eyes turned navy blue. She was nervouse. The alien suddenly grabbed Robin.

"AHHH!!,"Robin shouted,"Release me NOW!"

"LET HER GO!," Chris shouted. The rest of the team busted through the door. Sam saw Robin was being held by one of the aliens. She pointed her blaster but Cathy stopped her.

"You might miss and hit her,"Cathy said.

"You're right," Sam said. She charged at the alien but was slammed to the ground.

"PLEASE HELP!," Robin shouted as the alien squeezed her. Then she noticed the alien goo and remembered that if touched by it, you can turn into the slug , she panicked. Suddenly, she fainted.

"Oh no," Cathy said,"Robin!" Chris looked over at Robin and saw that her eyelids were glowing gold. He knew that wasen't a good thing. He remembered the time when he had almost died and the only thing he saw when he woke up were brightly glowing gold eyes. He ran towards the Snezzle and kicked it sending it flying.

"WOW!," Danny shouted,"Who knew the nerd had some kind of strength!" The Snezzle dropped Robin lifeless on the floor. Sam and Chris ran to her side.  
Both Snezzel's again faded into thin air. The whole team ran to Robin's aid.

"Robin, wake up!," Chris yelled. He shook her. Robin's eyes popped open.

"Uhh," she sighed,"What's going on?" Chris hugged her tightly. Robin raised and eyebrow.

"Your...hurting.....me,"she managed to get out. He laughed and stared at her. She stared at him. A tear fell down her face.

"Why are you crying?," he whispered. Robin looked around.

"I nerver thought I would be here,"she replied,"My chef told me long time ago that I would never be able to return to Earth again." The group hugged her.

"We're happy that your here," Sam said,"And I'm happy that I can spend time with my cousin, Robbie!" They laughed and headed to class.

-Mr. Fusser's Class, SingleTown Middle School-

Chris took his notes and payed attention to Mr. Fusser;s class everyday. Nothing ever really happened unless Robin or Cathy made an alien remark.  
But something different happened today. There was a knock on the door. Principal Rollins dropped off two new students.

"Soliders, I mean STUDENTS!," Principal Rollins shouted,"This is Lenney and Charlie, your new classmates!" Chris and Robin gasped. Those were the boys that where hidden in the closet at the computer lab! 


	8. Sticky Situation Chapter 8

-The ClubHouse, SingleTown-

"Okay, this is getting weirder every second," Danny said slumping on the couch. Chris paced around the room.

"What are we going to do?," Robin asked. Then she stepped in something sticky. She looked under her flats and saw some pink goo. The she saw a trial around the room that followed Chris. Her eyes turned yellow.

"Chris," she said,"What's under your shoe?" Everyone looked at Chris. Chris looked under his shoe and saw some pink, glowing goo.

"OH NO!," he shouted,"THIS IS THE SNEZZEL GOO!"

"How did you get that stuff on your shoe?," Danny asked. Chris didn't answer. He ran over to his desk and tried wiping the goo off with a rag. But the goo grew back and covered more of his shoe.

"AHHHH!," he shouted wiping faster. But again, the goo grew back and covered the bottom of his jeans. Robin gasped.

"Don't let that stuff touch you!," she yelled.

"Yeah or you'll be a Snezzel too!," Cathy added. Sam's eyes lit up.

"That's probably what happened to those kids at school!," Sam said. She ran over to the main computer. She type Charlie and Lenney's names to check the alien archive.

"Here they are!," Sam shouted. Danny and Cathy walked over to the computer while Robin stayed behind and helped Chris with the goo.

"Thoses are the new kids!," Danny said,"Wonder what happened?"

"It says that they were touched by the Snezzel goo a while ago. The effects are itching, then serious rash, and finally-"

"A SNEZZEL!," Cathy cried. The team heard Chris struggling in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong Christopher?," Robin asked.

"My leg is really itchy all of a sudden," Chris said scratching his leg. The team gasped. Robin reached out to touch his leg but Sam quickly grabbed her hand.

"You can't," Sam said,"It's contagious." Robin's eyes turned light blue. She really wanted to help.

"I'm going to get my grandpa!," Cathy said running out of the clubhouse. A few minutes later, Mr. Smith came into the clubhouse with a bucket.

"I don't like where this is going," Chris said while he scratched his leg.

"In Rhapsodia, we use a chemical called Ryson 48 to treat Snezzel rashes," Cathy said.

"Just use this sponge and apply some on the rash every half hour," Mr. Smith said placing the bucket infront of Chris. Chris smelled it and quickly held his nose.

"Uggh!," he complained,"This smells like rotten eggs and old gym socks!" Danny laughed.

"It's either than or you want to be a Snezzel alien forever," Robin confided.

Chris sighed and rolled up his jeans. Danny laughed. Chris soaked his leg with the Ryson 48 liquid.

"This is soo funny!," Danny laughed. Sam punched Danny and pulled him out of the clubhouse. 


	9. The New Kids Chapter 9

-Mr. Fusser's Class, SingleTown Middle School-

Jeremey smiled and waved at Charlie and Lenney.

"Hi Jeremey!," they said together.

"OH GREAT, JUST WHAT WE NEED, MORE NERDS!!!," Mark blurted out. The class laughed. Charlie and Lenney's eyes slightly glowed for a few sceconds.  
Robin noticed and opened her V-Com. Chris' face appeared on the screen.

"Do you see what I see?," Robin asked Chris.

"Yup!," Chris replied,"The Snezzels!" They closed their V-Coms and turned their attention back to Mr. Fusser.

"Charlie, why don't you have a seat next to Ms. Smith," Mr. Fusser said. Cathy gulped. Charlie sat down next to Cathy and smiled.

"Hehe," Cathy tried smiling.

"And Lenney next to Chris please," Mr. Fusser said. Lenney swung his bag while he walked over to Chris. When he turned around to his chair, his bag hit the back of Chris' head.

"OUCH!," Chris shouted. Robin covered her mouth. Lenney stared at Chris with no expression on his face and sat down. Chris scratched his leg.

-The Cafeteria, SingleTown-

"Whoa, the sticky slug guys are in your class?," Danny asked. Robin, Chris and Cathy nodded.

"That's horriable," Sam cried,"What are we gonna do?"

"We've just gotta think," Robin replied. Chris scratched his leg. Robin waved her hand in a circular motion and a small pail with Ryson 48 and a small sponge.  
"Start soakin',"she said handing him the pail. The team laughed. Chris groaned.

"I've got an idea," Cathy said,"My grandpa told me that morphing in Snezzel is striked by extreme anger."

"That's probably why when I tripped them that time, they transformed so quickly," Robin said.

"What time?," Danny asked. Robin and Chris stared at eachother.

"Uh...the time me and Robin were in the computer lab," Chris replied.

"Yeah, why were you guys in there?," Danny asked again. They didn't answer. Chris continuted scubbing. Robin picked at her nails.

"Let's just get back to the problem," Sam said.

"The only solution is to help trigger the change," Chris said,"We have to make the new kids angry."

"Then we'll Bust 'Em!," Robin said. Sam giggled. Chris continued scrubbing.

-The Forest, SingleTown-

The team walked back into the Forest after school to check out Jeremey's clubhouse again. When they got there, the front door was glowing brightly.

"What's going on?," Sam said. They busted through the door and saw Jeremey glowing brightly.

"OH NO!," Robin said,"JEREMEY IS A-"

"SNEZZEL!," The whole group said. 


	10. The Future Scope Chapter 10

-Jeremey's Clubhouse, The Forest-

Jeremey turned around and grunted loudly. The team quickly ran deep into the woods and hid behind a boulder.

"Did you guys just see what I saw?," Sam asked.

"YEAH!," Danny gasped,"JEREMEY IS A LIVING NERD ZOMBIE! I thought that was just a movie."

Chris frowned at Danny. Danny shrugged.

"What are we gonna do?," Robin shreaked.

"Maybe we should ask my grandpa about the morphing," Cathy said.

"Good idea Cath," Sam said,"But what about Jeremey?"

"Danny and I can stay," Robin suggested.

"Good idea," Cathy smiled. Chris frowned.

"Don't you think I should stick around too....just in case you need some technical help?," he asked.

"Dude, nothing is technical about a forest," Danny said. Sam grabbed Chris' arm.

"Let's go!," she shouted dragging Chris behind her. Danny and Robin headed towards the clubhouse, Danny with his blaster and Robin with her magic.  
Robin's eyes turned navy blue.

"You okay?," Danny asked. Robin nodded.

"Just a little nervouse," Robin smiled. Danny smiled back.

"When you've got 'The Danny' on your team, there is nothing to worry about," Danny replied.

"Nothing?," Robin asked.

"Nada!," Danny smiled. Robin's eyes turned bright green as they entered the clubhouse. They heard the faint sound of Jeremey's voice coming from the second floor of the clubhouse.

"Should we go?," Robin asked. Danny hesitated.

"Let's do it," he replied leading the way. Robin followed close behind.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"Oh my!," Mr. Smith shouted when Cathy told him about Jeremey's problem."Looks like I need more Ryson 48!"

The kids watched as Cathy's grandfather ran out of the clubhouse. Chris snuck away from the girls and walked out into the garden. He opened his V-Com.  
Robin's face appeared with a dark backround behind her.

"CHRIS!," she gasped,"I can't talk now!"

"Uh, I just wanted to see what you....and Danny, were up to," Chris replied. Robin raised and eyebrow. Her eye turned yellow.

"Why is that so important?," Robin asked. Chris looked around in thoughts.

"I wanted to see if you were having problems with anything," he replied. Robin smiled.

"Goodbye Chris!," she laughed. Then, her face dissappeared.

-Jeremey's Clubhouse, The Forest-

Danny suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. There was a little door that stood infront of them. Danny looked back at Robin. Robin nodded. Quickly, Danny kicked the door open. Surprisingly, nobody was in the room.

"I HATE THIS MISSION!," Danny shouted. Robin looked around the dusty room. The only thing inside was a small rocking chair and a cracked mirror.

"I don't get it," Robin said to herself.

"Well get used to it!," Danny replied," Cuz we're never gonna find anything!" Robin looked at Danny with wide eyes.

"Never say never," she replied. Her eyes turned silver. She scanned the room and looked towards the mirror again. Slowly, she walked to it and placed her hand on it. The mirror began to glow.

"What's up?," Danny asked.

"This isn't any ordinary mirror," Robin cried,"This is a future scope!"

"A future WHAT?!?," Danny asked. Robin took the mirror in her hands and transformed into an angel. She grabbed Danny.

"We have to get this to the clubhouse!," Robin shouted taking off. Danny screamed as they crashed through the roof.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

Robin and Danny landed in the garden and ran into the clubhouse. The team was surprised to see Robin with her wings out and out of breath. Danny collapsed and rested his head on the ground.

"What's going on?," Sam asked. Robin rushed over to Chris.

"Please scan this for me," Robin cried. Chris slowly took the mirror out of Robin's hands. He typed at his desk quickly.

"This is some kind of future reader," Chris replied.

"It's called a future scope," Robin said,"The angels on planet Angelica use it to watch over their loved ones here on Earth, that's the way I used to watch Samantha on."

"So what is it doing here?," Cathy asked.

"I have no idea," Robin replied.

"Chris, check for alien prints," Sam ordered.

"Checking now!," Chris replied. The computer beeped twice.

"What does it say?," Cathy asked.

"The prints came from Jeremey's little friends,"Chris replied.

"Which nerd was it?," Danny asked. Chris crossed his arms and didn't answer.  
"What's wrong with you?," Danny asked.

"We don't appreciate being called nerds," Chris replied.

"Don't take it personal Christopher," Robin confided," I think that being smart is what makes you cute!"

Chris blushed and muttered to himself. Cathy slapped Chris' back.

"CUT IT OUT!," she shouted,"WHICH ALIEN WAS IT!"

"OH!," Chris replied,"It doesn't read but their location is popping up."

"Where are they?," Sam asked. Chris typed.

"Planet Angelica!," Chris confirmed.

"NOOO!," Robin shouted,"My planet is hopless against raids, they have always been. And my best friend!" Robin's eyes turned light blue.

"Don't worry," Cathy said,"We'll find a way to get to your planet." Robin smiled.

"Will you?," she asked.

"Of course," Chris replied. 


	11. Road Trip! Chapter 11

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"Oh my Zivalshnorp!," Mr. Smith shouted,"You all want to get to Planet Angelica!?!"

"Yes Grandpa, please,"Robin begged,"My planet, my friends. There all in danger!"

"Mr. Smith, we have to get there, Robin's home is mine too!," Sam added.

"Well..,"Mr. Smith said,"I have an air craft, but it only holds three people."

"But we all have to go!," Danny said.

"We'll have to choose who go's and who stays," Robin suggested. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Well, Robin will have to go, but who's going with her?," Sam asked.

"You should go Sam," Danny said,"You guys are family." Robin smiled.

"And if the raid ends, I could show you around," Robin smiled.

"But theres one seat left," Chris said," Who's going?"

"You are," Cathy replied,"Danny and I can stay here and take care of the clubhouse." Chris smiled brightly. Things never really went his way. This made him really happy.

"Okay kids," Mr. Smith called,"Let's head over to the ship." Cathy gave Sam and Chris bags that were filled with the gagets thay would need for the trip.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Good luck guys!," Danny and Cathy waved as the team walked out of the clubhouse.

-The Garden, SingleTown-

"This is it kids," Mr. Smith said pulling a white blanket off of a shiney silver space cruiser.

"WOW!!," Chris hopped,"THIS IS THE LIMITED EDITION 7,000 ALL AROUND RHAPSODIAN SPACE CRUISER! THIS THING CAN TRAVEL TO ANY PLANET IN THE GALAXY IN ONLY 2 DAYS TIME! THATS A WORLD RECORD!"

"I think I'm aware of what I brought," Mr. Smith commented. Chris' faced turned red.

"Let's pack up the gear," Sam said. Robin grabbed a bag and helped Sam while Mr. Smith showed Chris all of the buttons and how to work the ship.  
Robin smiled at Chris. She had no idea that he was soo enthusiastic about battle gear.

"Okay kids, time for you to head out," Mr. Smith called. Sam and Robin raced to the cruiser.

"How long will the trip last?," Robin asked.

"Two days," Mr. Smith replied," Not very long." Chris pressed a button and the door automatically closed. The last words Mr. Smith heard before the ship took off was Chris saying,"THIS IS TOO COOL!"

-The Space Craft, Space-

Chris put the ship on auto pilot and ran up and down the hallways of the ship touching everything he came in contact with.

"This is the best day of my life!," he said to himself,"Have you guys even seen the bathroom yet?!?" Sam groaned.

"Calm down Chris," Robin said sittin him down on one of the bunk beds,"We have to focus on our mission."

"Oh...fine," Chris said slumping on the bed. Robin giggled. Sam walked into the room and started unpacking their gear and her clothes. She watched as Robin played with Chris' hair and how he flirted back at her. She felt like she wasen't supposed to be on the trip. She slammed her bag on the floor and lefted the room.

Chris and Robin looked at eachother and continued to play with eachother.

_9:34 pm

"Guys, time for bed!," Sam said with her pajamas on. They had little ducks that followed eachother on her shirt and billons of ducks that covered her pants.  
She even had duck slippers that quacked when she walked.

"I'm almost done in the bathroom!," Robin called,"I've gotta brush my teeth!"

Chris walked into the room with his pj's on too. He wore a plain white shirt with blue checkered pants. He sat on his bed, rolled up his pants leg, and checked his leg. His rash was almost gone. Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open. Robin came out with her long hair in a straight pontail that fell to her lower back, her pajamas were a lime green, satin night gown the stopped at her upper knees and she had wedge sandles on her feet.

Chris smiled. Sam frowed. Robin floated over to her bed, which was right across from Chris'. Sam was stuck with the top bunk.

"Who's ready for bed?," Robin smiled. She waved her hand in a cicular motion and a plate with three cups of water floated in air.  
"Take one," she said.

"WOW!," Chris said,"Water in space isn't even possiable!" He smiled and took a cup.

"I'll pass," Sam said turning her body towards the wall. Robin frowned and grabbed a cup.

_10:21 pm

Sam and Chris soon fell asleep, but Robin had a hard time. She floated over to Chris bed and watch him sleep. Soon, she became bored and began to tap Chris'  
shoulder.

"Huh," Chris moaned.

"Christopher," Robin whispered,"Are you awake?" Chris' eyes popped open.

"What's wrong Robin?," Chris whispered. Robin cutely pouted her lip.

"I'm having a hard time sleeping," she smiled. Chris got up and walked Robin to the front of the ship. He held her in his arms.

"My poor babe," he laughed. Both giggled and looked out of the huge window. Space was darker than ever and the stars roamed freely. Chris looked down at Robin and saw the stars in her eyes as she looked outside. Everything seemed to stand still when he looked at her. He had never really had a girlfriend before, or EVER!

Robin noticed Chris watching her and smiled at him.

"Aren't you happy that you came?," Robin asked.

"Yeah I am," Chris replied,"I'm around my two favorite things, technology and.....well...you, Robin." Robin's eyes glowed pink and her skin filled the dark room with a pink glow.

"Thank You Christopher," she blushed. Chris and Robin leaned in for a kiss when the heard quacking.

"What..is that?," Chris asked. The couple heard two loud claps and the lights in the room turned on. Sam stood there with her arms folded.

"What are you two doing?," Sam asked.

"Uh....well.," Chris started. Robin bit her lower lip.

"Enough said!," Sam shouted," If you guys wanted to get all LOVEY-DOVEY, you shouldn't have invited me on this trip!"

"Samantha, why are you soo upset all of a sudden?," Robin asked. Sam looked towards the ground and walked back to the bunks. Chris chased after her.

"Tell me," he said.

"I shouldn't," Sam frowned,"It's just not a good time."

"Trust me,"Chris said,"I know you very well and your not going to let this go."

"It's a long story," Sam replied.

"I have the time," Chris said.

"I used to...sorta...like you a little," Sam explained,"When I xsee you guys, it kinda makes me feel bad." Chris' eyes widened.

"First of all, that wasen't very long," Chris joked. Sam smiled. "And second, there is nothing to be mad about, we'll always be friends, right?"

"Right!", Sam replied.

"Good, now let's get some sleep," Chris replied. He called Robin back inside the room. Robin slowly creaped by the door way and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back.  
Robin floated to her bed and layed down. Sam turned off the lights. When Sam fell asleep, Chris walked over to Robin and kissed her. Robin smiled in her sleep. 


	12. Fighting Back Chapter 12

~Registration Portals, Planet Angelica~

The next morning, the team woke up and got into their battle gear. Then, the headed onto the planet and walked to the main office where all visitors and residents checked in after a long trip. Robin leaded the way into the office. Then she transformed into an angel to show one of the employees that she was a resident.

"These are my friends, Christopher and Samantha, she used to be a resident," Robin said,"We are cousins."

"I remember you!," the employee said,"Welcome back!" Sam smirked and followed Robin around the planet.

"This is soo facinating!," Chris smiled," I can't belive you live on a planet made of clouds!" Robin smiled as she floated low. Sam looked up and saw dosens of angels above her going about their buisness.

"I can't belive I used to live here," Sam said. Robin walked beside Sam.

"Well, you did," she replied. Suddenly, the team heard a huge crowd of angels screaming and hovering around the planet. Huge balls of goo flew above them and hit the angels that passed by, sticking them to the floor. Robin's eyes grew wide and they turned silver.

"NOT AGAIN!," she cried. Suddenly, Robin saw an angel wearing a long flowing, blue gown that sparkled. She had fair skin and long black hair that passed her ankles.  
Robin gasped, it was Mistic! Mistic flew around the crowd of people and tried her best to run for cover. Robin took off and grabbed Mistic before she was hit by a ball of goo.

"Robin, Thank you!," Mistic cried,"I'm soo glad to see you." Robin flew Mistic over to Sam and Chris.

"You grab Chris and I'll grab Sam!," Robin ordered. Mistic smiled at Sam and flew beside Robin.

"Where are we going?," Sam asked.

"The chef's castel!," Robin shouted doging the slime balls that rained from the sky.

~Angel Academy Main Office, Planet Angelica~

Robin and Mistic landed at the front door of the main office, which was also the chef's castel. Nothing was happening on this side of the planet.

"I can't belive I'm meeting Samantha at long last!," Misitic said,"My name is Mistic, I'm Robin's friend and old roommate."

"I'm Sam and this is Chris," Sam said.

"Oh, this is your boyfriend Robin?," Mistic smiled.

"Cut it out!," Robin said bumping Mistic with her elbow. The angels giggled as they walked into the office. Chris and Sam looked around the room with their mouths hung open. Mistic opened a huge door that lead to the chef's main desk.

"ROBIN!," the chef shouted,"SOO GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK! AND YOU BROUGHT SAMANTHA BACK AS WELL!"

"Chef," Robin cried. Her eyes turned light blue."How could you let this happen.....AGAIN!?!" The chef scratched his chin.

"I had no idea of the raid," he said,"I sent out all my finest. The job is taken care of." Robin's eyes turned red.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE DESTRUCTION GOING ON IN THE TOWN SQUARE!?!," Robin shouted," HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT THE JOB IS TAKEN CARE OF!"

Chris grabbed Robin and held her at his side but she pushed him away.

"YOUR A HORRIABLE LEADER! IF YOU WERE OUT THERE, YOU WOULD SEE THE TRUTH!," Robin screamed as she stomped out of the office.

"I'm soo sorry Chef," Mistic apologized bowing down,"That behavior was uncalled for."

"Leave NOW!," the chef guards held their wepons towards the kids. Mistic grabbed Sam and Chris and scurried out of the office.

"Why did you aplogize?," Sam asked," Robin was right."

"Because he is our nation's leader and we have to respect him," Mistic replied. Chris' V-Com went off. When he opened it, Cathy's face appeared on the screen.

"How are things on Angelica?," Cathy asked.

"Horriable," Chris replied," And Robin just had a fight with the Chef of the planet!"

"YOWZA!", Cathy shouted,"That's terriable! Well, Danny went to the skate park to challenge Mark again."

"WHAT! BUT HE CAN'T!," Chris replied,"We're on a mission!"

"Tell that to Danny!," Cathy said ending the call. Chris sighed and closed his V-Com.

"Let's head to the Town Square," Mistic said,"Robin might be there." She grabbed them and took off to the Town Square.

~TownSquare, Planet Angelica~

Robin grabbed children who ran and flew them to shelter. She helped elderly men and women and grabbed luggage from people who had families to feed. She sent them all to the flight decks and sent them to the galactic commander's planet for saftey. But she knew she couldn't save them all.

She heard Chris calling out to her from the crowd of screaming angels and flew towards his voice. She saw him flying freely and was puzzled. Then she remembered that Mistic had the power of flying dust that she was able to use on humans.

"Are you okay?," Chris asked. Robin's eyes turned light blue.

"My planet is doomed," she cried. 


	13. Project Angel Chapter 13

~TownSquare, Planet Angelica~

"Don't say that yet," Chris insisted,"This is just the begining."

"Of what-", Robin asked,"That my planet is under attack and we can't do anything to prevent it?!?"

"Uh...," Chris started. His hand shot up behind his head. He scratched it when he was nervouse and when he searched between thoughts.  
"I'll figure something out," he rattled.

"Everyone is doomed," Robin said as she sank to the floor. Sam flew by with Mistic and grabbed Chris.

"COME ON!," she shouted,"WE HAVE TO GET THESE FAMILIES TO THE FLIGHT DECKS!"

"But what about Robin?," Chris asked reaching to the ground to get Robin.

"She'll be fine," Sam said,"Let's go, NOW!!"

Chris looked back at Robin who was cradled on the floor with her head buried in her arms. Chris tried his best to turn around but he wasen't the best flyer ever.  
Sam had a little more experience with dragging people on the floor or in mid air!

"We have to find a way to get everyone's attention," Mistic said. Her hands glowed as she created a holographic arrow that brightened the sky.

"We'll go after the slime ball," Sam added falling to ground. Her and Chris ran towards where the balls of slime came from.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

Danny walked joyfully into the clubhouse with his skateboard in his hand.

"WHERE IN THE GLEEPDROPS HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!", Mr. Smith shouted from the main computer.

"Well you know me," Danny replied,"I had some buisness to take care of!"

"Danny," Cathy said,"Take a look at the screen, was your 'BUSINESS' as important as this?"

Danny walked over to the main computer and watched as angels screamed and ran for their lives. Then he noticed one angel on the floor crying.

"Hey Mr. S, zoom in over there," he said. Mr. Smith zoomed into a ally that dimly glowed. Danny and Cathy gasped when they saw who it was.

"OH NO!," Cathy yelled,"I can't belive Robin is soo sad!"

Mr. Smith and Cathy turned to Danny with angry looks on their faces.

"AHHH, I'M SORRY!!," Danny jumped. Cathy looked at her grandfather and smiled.

~TownSquare, Planet Angelica~

Chris and Sam searched the town for the slugs. By now, all of the other angels were evacuated from the planet.

"I'm getting strong readings over here!," Chris pointed. They two walked over to a large factory surrounded by a force field. Sam walked over to the buliding and reached her hand out to touch the force field. Surprisingly, her hand went right through it.

"This doesn't make any sence," Sam said. Chris took out his 'A'-Scanner.

"Oh yes it does," he replied,"This force field allows humans through but keeps angels out!"

"Oh no!," Mistic gasped,"That means Robin and I can't go in with you guys."

"I think that was the whole point of the force field, but why would they do all this on a planet filled with angels?,"Sam said.

"OH! I think I know!," Mistic said,"They probably want to use this planet as a home for themselves. Since we as angels think fighting is bad, it was easy for them to take over our planet."

"Good thinking!," Chris said giving a thumbs up to Mistic. Mistic giggled and gave Chris a huge smile.

"Chris and I will head inside," Sam said.

"And I'll go find Robin and tell her to meet you guys back here," Mistic added,"We'll try to find a way inside!"

Mistic flew off as fast as she could and went off to find Robin. Chris and Sam headed off into the factory.

"My readings are off the charts!," Chris said pointing over to a room that leaded them down a long hallway. Sam slowly opened the door to the room and flipped behind some crates that were stacked beside the doorway. Then she signaled for Chris to come inside. He simply slid beside Sam.

"I hear them talking," Sam said,"Just listen."

"Hey Jeremey!," Charlie said,"Can you give me a Giga gram of information on the seven moons of gamma twenty?"

"Of course I can," Jeremey snorted,"But after I do that, will you please give me that special surprise for Cathy?"

"Yeah of course!," Charlie replied.  
"Like, never!," Lenney whispered to Charlie. Both laughed and high-fived eachother.

"So Jeremey thinks that doing them favors will give him better chances with Cathy?," Chris thought out loud.

"Not the favors he does, its the little rewards he gets!," Sam replied. 


	14. Don't Mess with Robin! Chapter 14

~TownSquare, Planet Angelica~

Mistic heard the echo of Robin's sobs and flew towards the sound of her voice.

"Robin....where are you?," Mistic called.

"Over....here," Robin replied in a faint voice. Mistic looked over to an ally that glowed light blue. Quickly, she flew over to it and saw Robin balled up behind some empty old boxes.

"Are you okay?," Misitc asked. She always thought that Robin was brave and could do anything, but seeing Robin like this was something that she had never seen before. Robin's face was flushed and her hair stuck to her face from all the tears. Her eyes glowed bright blue and her cheeks were red from crying.

"I'm fine," Robin answered."Where are Chris and Sam?"

"They went on with the mission. Their inside the old 'Angel Food Cake' factory", Misitc replied. Robin quickly rose to her feet.

"Well, what are we waiting for?," Robin asked,"When people mess with my planet, they mess with me!" Her eyes turned red. Mistic and Robin rushed to the factory.

~Angel Food Inc, Planet Angelica~

Robin dashed quickly to the front door, but was surprised when she bumped into.......nothing.

"WHATS GOING ON?!?," Robin shouted.

"Well.......thats the problem," Mistic said,"It's an anti-angel force field."

Robin growled loudly. Her eyes turned pitch black. A red, firey glow formed around her and her wings turned black. Spikes grew on her arms and the center of her back.

"Uh........Robin," Mistic squeaked. Robin roared. Mistic screamed and hid behind a nearby bench. This time when Robin tried to get inside, she did. She was no longer in her angel form or had any sorce of angelic magic. She was a demond! She walked to the front door and smashed right through it. A loud alarm went off inside the factory.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?!," Charlie shouted. He and Lenney quickly transformed into Snezzel aliens.

"Keep working Jeremey, we'll be back!," Lenney ordered. Both Charlie and Lenney started for the door when Chris and Sam jumped out behid the crates,

"Where do you think your going?," Sam asked pointing her blaster at the aliens. The MBC started charging up their blasts when Robin busted through the door.

"AHHHH!," Chris shouted."What is that thing?!?"

"THIS 'THING' IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!," Robin roared. Chris' face turned pale. Robin swung her arms and a huge gust of wind knocked Charlie and Lenney into Jeremey. Jeremey's face turned red and he transformed.

"LET'S BUST EM'!," Sam ordered. Chris, Sam and Robin all blasted at Charlie and Lenney. Mistic swooped in and started a healing spell on Jeremey. Soon enough, the aliens were caught. Robin shook the evil out of her. Chris ran to her.

"Are you okay?," he asked with his eyes widened. Robin smiled.

"I'm fine, thats what happens when people get me mad!," she replied.

"Thanks for showing me that!," Chris joked scratching the back of his head. Robin flew over to Mistic who had Jeremey sleeping on her lap.

"All of these Earth boys are soo cute!," Mistic smiled.

"You think Jeremey is cute?," Robin asked.

"Sorta," Mistic blushed. Sam and Chris stuck their tounges out at eachother and laughed. Robin laughed too.

"You should meet my other friends back on Earth," Robin replied."Wanna come?"

"REALLY!," Mistic smiled,"ME BACK ON EARTH?!? OF COURSE!" Mistic waved her hand in a zig-zag motion and cases floated into her hands.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"We're back!," Robin shouted when she arrived,"And I brought a friend with me!"

Danny, Cathy and Mr. Smith gathered around to welcome the team back.

"Where's your friend?," Danny asked. Robin looked towards the door.

"C'mon Mistic, don't be shy," Robin called. Mistic slowly made her way into the clubhouse. Danny smiled a big, wide smile. Chris bumped Danny with his elbow.

"I think you should stick with Wendy!," Chris joked. Everyone laughed except for Danny and Mistic. 


	15. Thankz From Samantha1105!

THANK YOU FROM SAMANTHA1105!!!!!

I've been on FanFiction for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier with all the great feedback I get from soo many great authors like you! I wanted to say thankz again on my part. Not to many people know how great it is to get such great reviews on stories. All you great authors who have read my stories on FanFiction have been helping me since day 1 and I REALLY and TRULY am thankful for ALL the great tips and reivews. If your reading this, I'd like you to go on my profile page and vote. The question is,"Should I Keep Robin in my stories?" Anyways, thanks again and happy voting!!!

-Samantha1105 


End file.
